el dragon rojo y la sacerdotista del trueno
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: el guardian del trio inmortal ha tenido un hijo con una humana su hijo hyoudo issei, quien hara una amistad con la hija de baraquiel, akeno himejima, pero dicha amistad se volvera en algo mas que solo eso ahora con el inicio de una lucha contra la khaos brigade. (isseixakeno)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el tercer fic que escribo aunque este lo escribo con ayuda de un amigo daniel997**

 **Bien sin mas empezemos**

…

 **Capitulo 1: amor el dragon emperador rojo y la angel caído**

izuru hyoudo es uno de los tres dragones al servicio del Choushin quienes son un trío de deidades hiper-dimensional responsables de la creación del multiverso y todas las dimensiones superiores de la existencia y los dragones guardianes de la brecha dimencional ophis, el gran rojo y izuru.

El junto asu esposa hikaru hyoudo una humana decidieron hacer una vida juntos en japon, donde concibieron aun bebe de nombre issei hyoudo.

Durante su estadia la familia hyoudo conocio a la familia de un angel caido eran baraquiel, shuri himejima y su hija akeno, ambos padres decidieron que issei y akeno fueran amigos.

Durante su infancia issei y akeno se hicieron grandes amigos pero ambos comenzaron adesarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro, los cuales ninguno de los dos revelo

Pero sierto dia issei tuvo que partir hacia dejando a akeno sola y triste pero decidida que si issei volvia le confesaría su amor, el mismo caso era para el castaño.

Han pasado ya 10 años desde que issei había dejado japon, en la academia kuoh cierta chica mitad caido y mitad humana no dejava de pensar en aquel chico del cual se enamoro hace diez años, aunque era constantemente acortejada por otros chicos ella se mantuvo firme asu promesa esperar aque regresara issei.

Mientras En algún lugar de sierto castaño veía desde una ventana una ciudad mientras empacaba sus cosas.

Issei: pronto volveré a japon….-dijo mientras veía una foto de el y cierta chica cuando eran niños- solo espero que aun no haya encontrado a alguien mas…-dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de una habitación

~japon- academia kuoh~

Era lunes como todos los días la ojivioleta se levantaba, arreglava, desallunaba y procedia a ir ala escuela como era costumbre siempre con una cara feliz y humilde que hacían que todos la saludaran, al llegar ala academia kuoh se dirigio a un edificio de la institución este se usaba para un club en especial el club de investigación de lo oculto, en dicho club gente de diversas razas se reunian principalmente demonios, también habían; caidos, valkirias y angeles

Rias:ola akeno- saludo una peli roja mientras veía como la chica entraba

Akeno: ola rias- como de costumbre ella comenso apreparar un te para ella y la peliroja

Rias: y dime como va todo con los chicos de la escuela? -Pregunto

Akeno: igual que a ti rias-dijo mientras servia el te, la peliroja alo igual que la pelinegra resivian cartas de varios chicos que pedían que fueran sus novias

Rias: ya veo y aun no sabes nada de el?-pregunto curiosa

Akeno:no,….aun no pero estoy segura que pronto podremos vernos de nuevo-dijo con un tono un poco esperanzado

Rias: ya veo, bien…por cierto parece que un nuevo chico se unira a la academia y sona me pidió que si podía asignar a alguien a mostrarle la academia –dijo mientras veía ala pelinegra

Akeno: ya veo esta bien con gusto lo are- dijo después de servir el te- con permiso- dijo retirándose

Rias: akeno espero que tu sueño se cumpla asi como el mio- pensó mientras veía el cielo por una ventana abierta

 _Kore wa zombie Desu Ka - Emotional Osts - Sangeki no Kioku_

Mientras tanto un chico llegaba ala academia kuoh en una singular moto negra (buscar biomega bike manga)

Portaba un traje de color negro y un casco del mismo color, al momento de bajar de la moto y retirarse el casco las chicas cercanas ala entrada gritaron ya que el chico era atractivo para ellas, pero el chico solo se limito a saludarlas y ingresar ala academia buscando a alguien cuando la vio, aun chica de cola de caballo asi que decidio acercarse a ella en silencio y cubrirle sus ojos

¿?: quien soy?-pregunto mientras la chica contestaba

Akeno: un pervertido- dijo mientras sonreía y ponía una cara sadica mientras algunas chicas veian la escena

¿?: eso es muy malo de tu parte akeno pero…. -dijo mientras lo decía sucurando en su oído-…. esa parte me gusta de ti-dijo soltando ala chica

Akeno: lo se, te extrañe…..-dijo mientras volteaba aver al chico-…issei- dijo mientras abrazaba en lagrimas al castaño que correspondio el abrazo

Issei: yo también, akeno- Dijo el castaño, que después de darse cuenta de la escena que hacían se separaron sonrojados ya que ningún chico aparte de saji y kiba tenia tal relación tan amistosa con una de las dos diosas de la academia kuoh

Akeno: que haces aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad

Issei: me transfirieron ala academia kuoh, aunque claro también a vine a verte

Akeno: y quieres continuar lo que dejamos aquel dia?- dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño de manera seductora mientras los presentes solo decían

Motohama: no puede ser ese chico el ya ha provado la fruta prohibida¡-dijo con cara de sorpresa

Matsuda: no es posible¡ akeno san-dijo mientras tenia lagriams en sus ojos

Issei: claro me gustaría retomar aqueya canción que escribíamos juntos cuando eramos niños- dijo mientras los chicos y chicas caian estilo anime al hacerse ideas equivocadas

Akeno: claro issei, asi podríamos concursar en la batalla de grupos musicales que organiza la academia todos los años-dijo mientras ella

Issei: no me importaría si es junto ati akeno-dijo mientras ellos dos se centraban solo en ese momento, mientras ignoraban alos presentes

…

Bien aquí la tercera historia que escribo con ayuda de un amigo espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y esperen el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el 2do capitulo despues de un largo tiempo**

 **Bien sin mas** **empecemos** …

 **Capitulo 2: demonios y concierto**

despues de haberse reencontrado issei y akeno pasaron el resto del dia juntos hablando de lo sucedido en estos ultimos años aunque issei descubrio que la madre de akeno habia muerto algunos años atras devido auna enfermedad que la arrebato la vida siendo este un duro golpe para la familia himejima, lo que akeno no conocia era que issei ademas de ser el usuario de un sacred gear tenia la capacidad de traer de vuelta ala vida ala gente que habia muerto, pero el castaño habia decidido mantener en secreto dicha habilidad ya que queria saber si akeno deseava volver a ver asu madre nuevamente pero no por los medios que el le ofrecia.

los dias pasaron durante ese tiempo issei entablo una relacion con los demas seres sobrenaturales como los demonios del club del oculismo y el consejo estudiantil, el angel caido azazel, la angel irina y la phenex ravel, con quienes tubo momentos inolvidables como con los dos espadachines y la caido endonde realizaron una carrera de bicicletas donde los cuatro terminaron saltando desde una bajada muy inclinada, con koneko y ravel las llebo a comer helado, con irina y asia ala iglesia, con rias, sonas tsubaki y akeno al small junto al peon sitri saji, aunque devido aque la academia entraria en festividades muy pronto se decido que se realizara un concurso de bandas de la academia kuoh, por lo que issei y akeno optaron entrar al concurso y por pedir ayuda para poder realizar una cancion que tenian planeada cantar, y se necesitava almenos dos vocalistas mas una chica y un chico, alo cual kiba y xenovia decidieron unirse sin oponerse siendo asi que el grupo musical estubiera conformado

las semanas antes del concurso pasaron de volada pero con suerte el grupo musical obtuvo suficiente tiempo para poder prepararse

en la batalla de bandas el resto del club del oculismo decidieron unirse como rivales del castaño y la oji violeta durante las siguientes semanas

dia de la batalla de bandas...

habian pasado varias bandas de la academia y sus clubes sin embargo nadie se espero que uno de los grupos de musicales fueran sona y tsubaki quienes subieran al escenario vestidas con vestidas mao shusho (chicas magicas) muy a deleite no revelador sino muy tierno de hecho.

-woah esas son la presidenta sona y la vice presidenta tsubaki?-

-se ven muy lindas-

-quiero una onesama asi-

eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban sin embargo quien estaba mas deleitado era saji por sona aunque el andubiese en una relacion con momo quien lo dejo fuera de combate al percatarse de las miradas lujuriosas de su novio hacia su ama y reina

-e..esto es una peticion que me ha hecho one sama-dijo la ama del clan sitri nerviosa mientras su hermana se encontraba entre el publico con estrellas en los ojos por ver asu hermana con esa ropa

al haber terminado de decir eso una musica comenzo a sonar

oir:shin mazinger z ending

 _Kurikaeshi mawaru mujakina ruuretto_  
 _Agaru sagaru hakare naino_  
 _Isshun no INTERVAL..._

 _Nageyarina kinou ga iiwake ni naru_  
 _Nagedashita aozora wa munashisa no batsu?_

 _BRAND NEW WORLD ikanakya (hajimaru wa)_  
 _BREAK MY WORLD kaenakya (hajimarenai)_  
 _Ima no kanseikei wa oikoshite_  
 _Jiyuu jizai ni aruiteku imeeji wo_  
 _Katachi ni suru no_

 _Jittai ga nai wa kagerou no machi de_  
 _Riaru feiku houwa shiteku_  
 _Kitai wo komete RELOAD..._

 _Mayou kara ashita ga saenakunaru no_  
 _Shinken ni nayamu hodo fukuzatsu kashira?_

 _CHANGE MY LIFE subete wo (omou mama)_  
 _CHOOSE MY WAY jibun de (erabitai wa)_  
 _Tsugi no kanseikei mo oikoshite_  
 _Kisei no ruuru ja shibarenai boodaaresuna_  
 _Watashi ni nareru_

 _BRAND NEW WORLD ikanakya (hajimaru wa)_  
 _BREAK MY WORLD kaenakya (hajimarenai)_  
 _Ima no kanseikei wa oikoshite_  
 _Jiyuu jizai ni aruiteku imeeji wo_  
 _Katachi ni suru no_

al terminar todos apaludieron mas serafall quien incluso preparo un sistema de fuegos artificiales los cuales salieron disparados al cielo dando un poco mas de ambiente a su hermana menor quien solo permanecia avergonzada por lo que vestia y habia cantado aunque ella hubiera selecionado la cancion

asi bajandoce del escenario fue resivida por varios chicos y chicas que pidieron sus autografos de ella y su vicepresidenta, el siguiente numero fue realizado por el club del oculismo o en su malloria las mujeres que quedaban rias, asia, koneko, ravel y rossweisse quienes estaban en el centro del escenario, rias con un traje de coneja negro y un microfono, ravel como una maga con una guitarra, koneko con el uniforme escolar en una bateria, asia con su uniforme de monja en un teclado y rossweisse que se encontraba tras banbalinas con un sistema de sonido

oir:god knows de aya hiyano

kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail

watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

asi terminaron la cancion resiviendo obaciones, gritos, y aplausos del publico que estaba deleitado por la musica y algunos otros por la vestimenta de rias, asi ellas decendieron del escenario

* * *

ahora era el turno del castaño y la oji violeta con los dos espadachines, en su malloria eran alagos hacia el rubio y el castaño lo que generaba una molestia hacia la caido que no le agradaba nada la situacion pero no le tomo mucha importancia

-chicos listos?-pregunto el castaño asus compañeros

-claro issei kun-acintio el rubio

-vamos ise-dijo la peli azul

-y tu akeno?-pregunto ala chica asu lado

-claro mientras este junto a ti issei-dijo akeno mientras tomaba la mano del castaño

asi despeus de esas palabras una musica comenzo asonar meintras el publico aplaudia

oir:Hikaru Nara 』【Ozzu Kiroii Kei-chan Kaiv Emanuel Santiago】Fandub Español Latino

 _ya veo las flores floreser y aquel arcoiris tras llover, inunndo el mundo de color_

 _yo me enamore de ti, cuando contemplabas el atardecer carmesi_

 _jamas nos voy a permitir borrar, ni un solo minuto de este filme de amor_

 _lo grabare en mi corazon, no se olvidara_

 _has sido tu, fuiste tan solo tu el que me hizo notar_

 _que inclusible en la oscuridad, puede haber luz estelar_

 _esa tristesa que hay en tu ser, jamas trates de esconder_

 _no importa cual estrella sera, alguna te iluminara_

 _ese ansioso y bello sol, hizo inundar con su esplendor cada sitio por el que paso_

 _luego de conocerte ati, ya no hay tristesa ni rastros de dolor por llorar_

 _este silencio romantico es, tan dulce cual terron de azucar en el te_

 _siento tu voz en cada rincon...de mi cuerpo y ser_

 _has sido tu, fuiste tan solo tu, por quien rei sin parar_

 _si hasta el llanto puede brillar, un meteorito sera_

 _no sueltes esta mano jamas pues siempre la voy a extender_

 _cada deseo el cielo reunio, seguro el mañana vendra_

 _esa luz que siempre ha guiado mi caminar, haz sido tu_

 _al sentirme atrapada yo corri igual_

 _no se cuando fue, que vi nuestros rumbos cruzar_

 _el presente de aqui, de verdad brilla sin parar_

 _has sido tu, fuiste tan solo tu el que me hizo notar_

 _que la oscuridad cesara..._

 _has sido tu, fuiste tan solo tu el que me hizo notar_

 _que inclusible en la oscuridad, puede haber luz estelar_

 _esa tristesa que hay en tu ser, jamas trates de esconder_

 _no importa cual estrella sera, alguna te iluminara_

 _esto es una coincidencia? o algo que debe pasar?_

 _el camino que elegimos nuestro gran destino sera_

 _y aquellas cosas que te hicieron dudar, un tiempo atras_

 _pronto se convertiranen luces que nuestro camino guiaran_

asi todos se levantaron de sus acientos cuando la musica termino todos apalaudieron estabn sorprendidos por la letra de la cancion asi como los sentimentos puros que esta transmitia pero al no esperarse mas todos los presentes comenzaron apedir que cantaran otravez el problema era que solo ellos habian precticado dos canciones un solo y una grupal, y desafortunadamente el solo era cantado unicamente por la caido

-akeno por que no cantas tu cancion?-pregunto el castaño mientras le entregaba un microfono

-he? no se si yo pueda-dijo nerviosa

-no te preocupes lo haras bien-dijo el castaño con una calida mirada que sonrojo ala chica y vio el microfono

-estabien pero vendras conmigo al terminar el concierto?-

-claro lo que sea por ti-dijo mientras la chica tomaba su mano y el microfono

asi todos tomaron un instrumento, el castaño una guitarra, el rubio un teclado y la peli azul una bateria, todos miraban con emocion lo que seguiria asi una musica comenzo a escucharse

oir:sora no otoshimono fallen down-

 _Blue aoi sora doko made mo tondeikitai_  
 _Dakedo toberu no wa anata watashi wa tobenai naze nara_  
 _Watashi no tsubasa wa yogoreteru kara_

 _Douka oiteikanaide_  
 _Anata no tame nara mou ichido tobimasu_  
 _Namida ga deru hodo kirei na aoi sora_  
 _Yogoreta tsubasa de tondeikimsu_

 _Soshite anata no moto e ochiteyuku_  
 _Fallen down_

 _White shiroi kumo anata to tadayotteyukitai._  
 _Dakedo yukeru no wa anata watashi wa yukenai naze nara_  
 _Watashi no yume wa "tsukurimono" dakara_

 _Douka oiteikanaide_  
 _Anata no tame nara mou ichido tobimasu_  
 _Watashi o mihanasu kirei na aoi sora_  
 _Yogoreta tsubasa de tondeikimasu_

 _Zutto anata no soba ni itai no ni_

 _Rain_  
 _Shirokuro no ame_  
 _Nanimo mienai_  
 _Onegai tasukete_  
 _Anata o sagashite watashi wa tobu_  
 _Akaku somatta tsubasa de_

 _Namida ga deru hodo kirei na aoi sora_  
 _Yogoreta tsubasa de tondeikimasu_

 _Soshite anata no moto e ochiteyuku_  
 _Fallen down_

al terminar no habia palabras para describir la bella voz de la oji violeta asi que inmediatamente se escucharon aplausos de la gente mientras sorprendiana la caido por como el publico la ovacionaba, a mas no poder cosa que incluso sorprendio asu ama ya que desconocia la habilidad de su reina

mientras en el escenario el castaño se acerco ala oji violeta que al verlo atras de ella lo abrazo con mucha felicidad...

* * *

Bien aquí la tercera historia que escribo con ayuda de un amigo espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y si se que me demore en subir el cap pero no me culpen, dejen sus comentarios y esperen el siguiente capitulo

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
